megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Plesio Surf
Plesio Surf, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Star Force series. He is the EM Wave Change between Gerry Romero and the UMA Plesio. Plesio is based on the plesiosaur. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force 2 Plesio is given to Gerry by Hyde to stir up trouble in Loch Mess. Gerry sees this as an opportunity to boost the ratings for his show using Plesio to pose as the legendary Messie. They EM Wave Change and attack Mess Village, but is defeated by Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis (as Mega Man). Later on, while copies of Plesio harass the people throughout the world, Plesio Surf returns again on the Mu continent, using a Murian to perform an EM Wave Change, and attempts to stop Mega Man from proceeding. This Plesio Surf is also defeated. Anime History Shooting Star Rockman Tribe Plesio is a resident UMA to Dombler Lake (Loch Mess), and prefers the peace and quiet he had before the rumors of a monster named "Dossy" (a reference to "Nessie", the real world's Loch Ness Monster) surfaced. Since then, there were always people near his lake trying to look for "Dossy". When Gerry arrives, he first spots Plesio, and Plesio forcibly Wave Changes with him to Plesio Surf and attempts to scare people off. Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm travel there to find Zack Temple, who tells him about Plesio. When Geo reaches the lake, Plesio makes an appearance and attacks the nearby people who have come to see "Dossy". Since then, people have started to believe in "Dossy" and they start selling "Dossy" merchandise. Plesio Surf then begins to attack the stores to drive the people out, but Mega Man and Harp Note appear to stop him. Eventually, in the midst of the chaos, Rich Dotcom steals the OOPArt from the lake and runs away with it generating the image of a plesiosaur that dissipates after he leaves. This results in people thinking that "Dossy" has left the lake, and so the crowd disperses over time. Plesio is now satisfied with the calm that has returned to his home, and does not think much of the loss of the OOPArt. Abilities Plesio Surf will always begin the battle with two stones in the area. One will constantly move from side to side to obstruct the player. *'Super Armor:' Plesio Surf cannot flinch. *'Thunder Breath:' Plesio Surf will emerge in front of the player and fire a lightning bolt from his mouth. Inflicts paralysis. *'Aqua Fang:' Plesio dives down. Two adjacent panels will blink, and he will bite those panels. This attack must be dodged. Sometimes he'll repeat the attack if the first blow misses. *'Torrent Wave:' Plesio will slam the battlefield, causing a large tidal wave to wash over the entire field, sweeping up obstacles as it goes. This attack cannot be dodged, but any obstacles swept up cannot be blocked. Afterwards, Plesio will regenerate his two rocks on the battlefield. Battle Cards ''Mega Man Star Force 2 Plesio Wave Battle Cards can be obtained by defeating Plesio Wave, and the Torrent Wave card can be obtained in the Ninja version of the game. Plesio Surf cards and Torrent Wave can also be used with Blank Cards. ''Mega Man Star Force 3 Plesio Surf cards and Torrent Wave can only be obtained as Illegal Cards. 'Galaxy Advance:''' Gallery SF2BrachioWaveConcept.jpg|Plesio Surf concept art. Concept art of Plesio Surf.png|Concept art of Plesio Surf. Dossie in anime.png|Plesio Surf in the anime (known as Dossy/Loch Ness). Etymology The name Plesio Surf is derived from Plesiosaurus (the Loch Ness Monster being rumored to be one) and the wave activity surf. Presio Surf's Japanese name, Brachio Wave, is derived from Brachiosaurus and wave. While both the Brachiosaurus and Plesiosaurus are large prehistoric reptiles with long necks, Brachiosaurus is a quadrupedal dinosaur that lives on land, while Plesiosaurus lives on the sea. Wave can refer to both the water waves it can use and the electromagnetic waves that it is made of. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force 2 bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Males